


Tahimik

by kagehinabokeh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Sakusa Kiyoomi, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Introspection, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Makeup Sex, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinabokeh/pseuds/kagehinabokeh
Summary: "Bakit pa kailangang ibukas ang labi kung mauuwi rin naman sa di pagkakaintindihan?"O kung saan pilit na tumatakbo si Atsumu, palayo at papalapit hanggang sa bisig ni Kiyoomi siya nadapa at kusang umuwi.Mananatili pa ba silang tahimik?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lettersinpetals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersinpetals/gifts).



> this is for the first month of titas of sakuatsu. para sa inyo 'to pero this is really for our momma mary summer. #SummerBirthdayBash charot.
> 
> Happy Mansaree!!! <3
> 
> Enjoy the ride, I guess? :)
> 
> to kim ayi and riya thank you for your wonderful inputs!!!! :>

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Lahat naman tayo galit sa mundo, _

_ Sino bang hindi? _

* * *

  
**I.**  
  


_ Hangin. _

Buhay pa ang mga tao, makulay ang Makati habang kumikislap ang ilaw ng mga sasakyan sa kalsada. Tanaw ang mga gusaling katapat, buhay pa sa mundo ng mga taong nagta-trabaho at buhay rin si Atsumu na hindi pa rin dinadapuan ng antok.

Alas-tres na ng madaling araw at kipkip ng labi ni Atsumu ang sigarilyo habang bukas ang terasa ng unit nila ng kasintahan.

Tulog na ang lalaking maya't maya kung tanawin niya ngunit gising pa si Atsumu, suot lang ang boxers habang dumadampi sa balat ang lamig hangin ng buong Paseo de Roxas.

Inuugoy ng tunog ng mga sasakyan, kinukulili ang tainga sa paulit-ulit na busina at nabubulag ang mata sa pagpapalit ng kulay ng traffic lights.

Humithit ng usok si Atsumu, dinama ng baga bago ibuga iyon. 

  
  


Ang dami niyang problema mula sa trabaho hanggang sa boyfriend niyang masarap ang tulog ngayon. Hindi naman ito masisisi ni Atsumu. Kare-resign lang ni Kiyoomi bilang senior associate at nagtagal ito ng tatlong taon sa isang tanyag ng firm sa bansa kung saan hanggang ngayon ay nagtitiyaga si Atsumu.

Ewan ba niya. 

Baka balak lang niyang i-torture ang sarili o mas gustong magpalamon bawat oras, pagurin ang isip sa mga laso'ng tumatakbo sa puso niya.

Tulala pa rin si Atsumu, hindi namalayan ang mga mahinang yabag sa sahig hanggang sa durugin niya ang sigarilyo sa abuhan at naramdaman ang mainit na bisig na yumakap sa kanya. May pumatak na halik sa balikat ni Atsumu at isang paghingang kumiliti sa leeg niya.

"Mahal," Masuyo ang tawag, malambing ang boses. "'Di ka pa rin nakakatulog hanggang ngayon? Nagising ako, ang lamig tapos nandito ka pala."

Humalik si Atsumu gilid ng noo ni Kiyoomi, "Amoy yosi ako, shower lang ako, Omi."

Yumakap lang ang lalaki nang mas mahigpit, "I don't mind. Balik ka na sa kama, tulog na tayo."

He conditioned Kiyoomi na matulog nang nakayakap sa kanya ngunit ngayon, pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay wala ng pahinga ang puso niya nang umuwi galing sa ibang bansa ang best friend ni Kiyoomi.

Best friend?

  
  


_ O baka first love. _

  
  


Kahit pagbaliktarin pa, pakiramdam niya ay isang malaking sampal iyon sa kanya. Tatlong taon na sila ni Kiyoomi, dapat ay tapos na siya sa phase ng pagseselos niya.

  
  


_ "Kaibigan nga lang niya 'yon." _

_ "Pero first love rin." _

  
  


Iyon ang laging naaalala ni Atsumu sa mga bagay na halinhinan niyang naaalala galing kay Motoya. 

  
  


Hindi na rin siya nagtanong, hindi na rin siya nag-usisa dahil magtatalo lang sila ni Kiyoomi. Alam naman niyang siya ang una sa lahat ng bagay kay Kiyoomi: kasintahan, halik, at lahat-lahat dito.

Inangkin at inari niya ito na para bang bagay itong puwede niyang kuhanin lamang.

  
  


_ Una sa lahat maliban sa puso. _

  
  


Tinulak siya pahiga ni Kiyoomi sa kama at sumiksik sa hubad na katawan ni Atsumu. Humalik ito sa dibdib sa bandang ibabaw ng puso niya.

Hinaplos ni Kiyoomi ang pisngi niya at nilunok ni Atsumu ang bara sa lalamunan niya. Minsan pakiramdam niya ay mahal naman siya ni Kiyoomi dahil hinahayaan siya nitong humawak, lumambing, at alagaan ito.

Kapag nakatingin si Kiyoomi, pakiramdam niya ay binabalik nito lahat ng pagmamahal ni Atsumu. Pero madalas, iniisip ni Atsumu kung para sa kanya ba talaga ang lambing sa mata nito o sa iba iyon nakalaan.

  
  


Nagca-countdown na lang si Atsumu sa oras na iiwan siya ni Kiyoomi kapalit ang best friend nito.

"Papasok ka pa ba mamayang umaga? Nag-OT ka na naman kanina, anong oras ka ba umuwi?"

"Past 12 na. May kailangan lang tapusin, Omi. Sorry na." Matipid na sagot ni Atsumu habang inaamoy ang buhok ni Kiyoomi.

"Papaabot ka na naman ba ng isa pang tax season? Paano na 'yung plano nating uuwi tayo sa amin sa Pasko? Baka kung saan ka na naman ipadala."

  
  


Minsan alam ni Atsumu na malungkot si Kiyoomi kaya nga gusto na lang niya itong itulak sa bangin para ito na mismo ang kusang umamin sa sarili na hindi sila magtatagal.

Pero minsan din, sa mga hibang na sandali, panaginip ang bawat bulong ng salitang nagpapatibay sa puso niya. Sa mga gabing malamig, naririnig ni Atsumu ang lambing sa tinig ni Kiyoomi. Tila palaisipan ang mga putol-putol na kwento.

Si Kiyoomi sa panaginip ay malayo sa Kiyoomi na nasa harap niya. Si Kiyoomi sa panaginip ay mahal siya, hinahaplos ang bumbunan ni Atsumu hanggang sa makatulog at hinihintay na humimbing hanggang sa marinig niya ang mga salitang  _ “mahal na mahal kita”. _

At hibang.

  
  


Hibang si Atsumu para maniwala dahil kahit anong tibay ng mga demonyo sa isipan ay hinahatak siya ng pag-ibig pabalik sa bisig ng minamahal.

  
  


Kahit na nadapa.

  
  


_ Kaya pa ba ni Atsumu na manahimik? _

  
  
  
  


"S-Sorry. Baka nga gano'n. Isa pa, umuwi best friend mo, 'di ba? May kasama ka na magbabakasyon sa probinsya."

Nakita niya ang pagtalim ng tingin ni Kiyoomi, "Atsumu, mag-aaway na naman ba tayo?"

Tumagilid ng higa si Atsumu habang nararamdaman ang mainit na titig ni Kiyoomi sa likuran niya. Nagbabaga iyon ngunit hinila ni Atsumu pataas ang kumot. 

Katabi niya si Kiyoomi ngunit tila milya ang layo nila sa isa't isa, "Hindi naman ako nakikipag-away. Nagsasabi lang ako ng totoo. Nandiyan naman best friend mo kapalit ko. Baka kasi ipatapon na naman ako for inventory count somewhere. Baka nga tamaan pa pati anniversary natin sa 15."

  
  


"Atsumu naman."

"Sinasabi ko lang na puwede mong sunduin ang best friend mo sa airport. Kung makakabalik man ako agad, then mag-celebrate tayo. Kapag hindi, sorry na lang sa akin."

  
  


"Tsumu, pinamimigay mo ba ako?"

  
  


Huminga nang malalim si Atsumu at pumikit, "Tulog na. Huwag mo na lang isipin. 'Di naman ako magagalit. At hindi kita pinamimigay. Ang akin lang, hindi ako madamot."  _ Pinadadali ko lang sa iyo lahat. _

  
  
  


\--

  
  


At para silang nangangapa sa dilim sa mga sumunod na linggo. Mas may panahon si Atsumu sa opisina, umuuwi ng dis-oras ng gabi kung saan tulog na si Kiyoomi. Yayakap siya ng panakaw dito. Hahalik sa balat at bubulong kung gaano niya ito kamahal at kung paanong ayaw niya itong mawala nang tuluyan sa kanya.

O di kaya nama’y lalaklak si Atsumu ng sigarilyo o alak at babangon kapag tulog pa rin si Kiyoomi. Iiwan niya itong malamig sa kama kasinlamig ng nananamlay nilang pagsasama.

Ni hindi na niya maalala ang hulma ng mukha nito o pati na ang hugis ng mga mata kapag nakangiti. Ni hindi na rin matandaan ni Atsumu kung kailan niya huling narinig ang tawa ni Kiyoomi o ang salitang  _ mahal _ dito.

Kaya sa gabi na lang sinusubukan ni Atsumu na kumalma, kapag niyayakap ito bago matulog. Iniisip niyang darating din ang oras na mapipigtas ang anumang tali na nagbubuklod sa kanila.

  
  
  
  


_ "Atsumu, okay ka lang ba? You're out of it, kanina pa." _

_ "Sir Dai, pasensya na. 'Di lang nakakatulog. May sinasabi po ba kayo? 'Yung inventory count po ba sa Batangas tatamaan December 15, Sir? Puwede kayang kung oo po, puwede pong sumaglit sa Manila tapos babalik din po ako agad?" _

  
  


_ Kung akala ni Kiyoomi ay pinamimigay niya ito, baka nga tama ang lalaki. Pero dahil tanga at kalahati si Atsumu ay panonoorin niyang gumuho ang mundo sa harap niya saka na niya iintindihin ang sarili. _

_ "Hindi ka naman magtatagal doon. Hopefully bago mag-15 makatapos na. May lakad ka ba sa araw na 'yan, Atsumu? Okay lang kung mag-leave ka, ang dami pang mga bago na puwede nating ipadala roon for experience ng mga bata." _

  
  


_ Lumunok si Atsumu, "Anniv namin ni Kiyo, Sir." _

_ "Mabilis lang 'yon. Hindi 'yan aabutin ng ganyan katagal. Pero pag-isipan mo rin, halos puro OT ang nasa time sheet mo. Stay strong sa inyo, Atsu." _

  
  
  


Bago nag-resign si Kiyoomi ay ka-cluster niya ito sa team. Doon sila nagsimulang magkamabutihan. Pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay panaginip pa rin lahat hanggang sa mumulat siya at matatandaang lumalabnaw na ang relasyon nila.

  
  
  
  


_ "Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang sabihin, Atsu? Going four years na kayo, maiintindihan naman niya kung nagseselos ka. Atsumu, auditor ka. Assurance, 'di ba? Kailangan mo 'yon. Hiningi mo ba kay Kiyoomi 'yan kahit paminsan-minsan? Dapat maramdaman mo 'yun. Apat na taon, secured ka ba?" _

Patlang. 

Lumamig na ang kapeng in-order nila ng ka-team niyang si Kenma. Maaga silang nag-out kompara sa laging alas-dies hanggang alas dose ng gabi. Gusto ni Atsumu na mag-isip at manghingi ng payo sa kaibigan dahil sigurado siyang lalamunin na naman siya ng mga multo sa isipan.

Tinapik siya ni Kenma sa balikat bago ito sinundo ng kasintahan nito. Hindi kasi palasalita si Atsumu, hindi rin masiyadong bukas sa tao lalo na kung pakiramdam niya ay makaaapekto lang 'yon sa pagsasama nila.

Hindi na baleng tikom ang bibig niya, mahalaga ay okay lang si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Kaya nga minsan, iniisip ni Atsumu e paano naman siya? Paano naman ang damdamin niya?

  
  


_ Ewan. _

  
  


_ Wala rin namang may pakialam. _

  
  


~

  
  


May bitbit na groceries si Kiyoomi, balak niya sanang magluto. Anibersaryo na nila ni Atsumu sa linggong iyon. Gusto naman niyang makabawi. Alam naman ni Kiyoomi na may problema sila ni Atsumu, lagi itong nagtatago at tumatakas sa kahit anong problema nila.

Kiyoomi is yet to address his situation kay Atsumu. Kung tutuusin, mas malihim pa si Atsumu kaysa sa kanya. Natibag nito ang mga pader ni Kiyoomi. Ipagkakatiwala niya ang buong buhay niya kay Atsumu in a heartbeat. 

Kaya gusto ni Kiyoomi na mag-usap sila at matapos na ang tatlong isyu ni Atsumu kay Wakatoshi. 

Kaya lang pagdating ni Kiyoomi sa unit nila ay naabutan niya si Atsumu na nag-iimpake ng ilang damit.

"Mahal," Tentatibong tawag ni Kiyoomi rito, "Saan ka pupunta? May field ka?"

Tumango si Atsumu sa kanya, hindi man lang siya tinapunan ng tingin. Minsan tuloy hindi na rin alam ni Kiyoomi paano ito lalapitan nang hindi ito napapaso sa mga hawak niya.

May touch aversion si Kiyoomi pero sa lahat ng pagkakataon ay gusto niyang damhin si Atsumu kaya lang ay palaki na nang palaki ang agwat nila.

"Batangas po, inventory count. Doon ako dinala ni Sir Dai. Dapat Siquijor daw pero mas pinasabak mga bago palang sa office."

Naupo si Kiyoomi sa tabi ni Atsumu at hinawakan ang kamay nito.

_ Kapayapaan sa puso ni Kiyoomi sa kabila ng agam-agam. _

  
  


"Uuwi ka naman, 'di ba? Sa 15, Tsum?"

"Sana makauwi, Omi. Gusto mo ba akong umuwi? Hindi mo ba susunduin si Toshi?"

Napabuga ng hangin si Kiyoomi, "Atsumu naman. Siyempre gusto kong umuwi ka, anniversary natin eh. Ano bang tingin mo sa akin? Okay ba tayo?"

"Paano ba ang okay sa iyo, Omi? Wala lang sinasabi ko lang naman na puwede mong kitain ang kaibigan mo. Hindi ako madamot."

"Pinamimigay mo ako sa ibang tao? Atsumu mahal mo ba ako?! Nakikipag-usap lang naman ako nang maayos. Aalis ka ngayon tapos hindi ka man lang nagsasabi?"

Mapungay ang mga mata ni Atsumu habang nagsisintas ito ng sapatos, "Mahal kita. Mahal na mahal kita. Binibigyan lang kita ng oras, Omi. Nandiyan first love mo, bago naman ako dumating 'di ba may iba kang hinihintay? Siya 'yon, ang akin lang, kung aalis ka hindi naman kita pipigilan. Ayaw ko lang makita."

Natahimik si Kiyoomi nang ngitian siya ni Atsumu at halikan sa noo. Mariin, "Gusto ko lang mag-isip ka. Uuwi naman ako lagi rito hanggang sa kung kailan mo gusto. Alis na ako, maaga kami hahatid bukas. Mahal kita, Omi."

Parang tunog ‘yon ng pamamaalam at nanginig ang buong kalamnan ni Kiyoomi.

Garalgal ang tinig ni Atsumu hanggang sa tumunog ang lagitik ng lock ng pinto ay doon na tumulo ang luha ni Kiyoomi.

_ Bakit hindi man lang niya nasabi ang mga kailangan nito? _

  
  


_ Na wala na lahat ng una kung sa huli, si Atsumu ang pipiliin niya. _

  
  


_ Si Atsumu lang at wala nang iba. _

  
  
  
  


~

  
  


"Sobrang bobo mo, nag-leave ka naman pala, bakit hindi ka na lang nag-stay sa unit niyo para makabawi kayo ng oras ni Kiyo? Tapos ano sinabi mo na magba-Batangas count ka? Bakit ang duwag mo?! Tapos iiyak-iyak ka ngayon?"

Binaon ni Atsumu ang mukha sa unan. Ilang buwan na niyang kinikimkim ito sa puso. Wala siyang pakialam kung nagmumukmok lang siya sa bahay ng kakambal niya ngayon.

Wala namang ibang uuwian si Atsumu kundi rito at kay Kiyoomi lang.

"Ayaw ko lang makita na iba na 'yung pipiliin niya. Ibibigay ko naman kay Kiyoomi 'yon, huwag lang sa harap ko. Saka ano"

Oo na, sobrang tanga na niya. Sobrang bobo ng mga desisyon niya pero hindi man lang siya nanghihingi ng assurance dahil pakiramdam niya lahat ng mayroon sila ni Kiyoomi ay sobra-sobra na sa hiniling niya noon.

"Gaano ka kasigurado na iiwan ka niya? Na hindi ikaw 'yung mahal niya?"

Pinahid ni Atsumu ang luha at inabutan siya ni Osamu ng bote ng alak, "Kung mahal pa ako, sana sinasabi niya. Naghihintay lang ako, Samu. Hindi ako nanghihingi ng kahit ano. Tangina, kailangan ko pa rin bang mamalimos ng pagmamahal dito? Sana nararamdaman din naman niyang kailangang mawala 'yung takot ko kahit paminsan-minsan."

"Kuya naman."

Humikbi si Atsumu nang yakapin siya si Osamu, "A-Alam kong mali na hindi ako magsabi pero lagi naman kasing gano'n. Kapag si Toshi ang usapan, nauuwi lang kami sa away. Laging walang lang 'yung best friend niya pero noong nalaman niyang uuwi, iba 'yung saya ni Kiyoomi. Sige nga, Samu, kapag ba masaya ang taong mahal mo ilalayo mo siya sa bagay na 'yon?"

Tumango si Osamu at kinuskos ang buhok niya, "Shh. Atsumu, tama na."

"Hindi ko kaya, Samu. Na magpanggap na okay kami pero masaya siya roon? Sino ako para magdamot?"

Hinaplos ni Osamu ang likod niya at kagat ni Atsumu ang labi para pigilan ang hagulgol niya, "Kuya, mahal kita. Kapatid mo ako kaya kahit saan ka sasaya doon ko rin gusto. Pero mag-usap kayo ni Kiyo, okay? Please? Baka malaking di pagkakaintindihan 'yan."

"Uuwi ako. Sa 15. Mag-uusap kami. Tapos maghahakot na akong gamit kapag ayaw na niya,” Lumunok si Atsumu, “Pwede mo naman akong kupkupin ulit, ‘di ba?”

  
  


Dahil simula nang maging sila ni Kiyoomi au itinayo na ni Atsumu ang sentro ng mundo niya rito. Iniwan niya ang tahanan dahil nakahanap siya ng katahimikan sa piling ni Kiyoomi hanggang sa natatakot si Atsumu na wala na siyang ibang mapupuntahan kung mawawala ito sa kanya.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


Tahimik sa mga sumunod na araw. Malamig ang kama, mas lalong hindi makatulog si Atsumu kaya iniiwasan niyang uminom ng alak dahil maaalala niya si Kiyoomi.

Hanggang sa mabagal na tumakbo ang mga oras at hindi na namalayan ni kinabukasan ay anibersaryo na ni Kiyoomi. Lumabas sila nila Osamu para magkalakas siya ng loob na harapin si Kiyoomi.

Nilunod ni Atsumu sa serbesa pati na sa mga luha ang sarili niya. Mula sa pagpikit ng mata hanggang sa pagmulat, mula sa pagkurap ay umiikot ang ulo niya.

  
  


"Tsumu, hahatid ka namin sa unit mo? Will you be okay o gusto mo bukas na lang?"

Tiningnan ni Atsumu ang biniling cake kasama ang isang malaking dog plushie at tumawang parang tanga, "O-Okay lang ako. Ngayon na, para may parting gift ako."

Suminok si Atsumu at kinuskos ang matang mahapdi na sa luha.

"Napaka-negative mo, gaano ka kasigurado na iiwan ka ng boyfriend mo? Kuya, apat na taon na kayo, ilang oras na lang. Takot ka pa rin?"

  
  


Pero sinagot din iyon ni Atsumu sa isang tanong,  _ "Gaano ka rin kasigurado na ako pa rin hanggang ngayon?" _

  
  


At alam ni Atsumu na masasagot lang iyon kung uuwi siya ng unit nila bitbit ang mga sorpresa at nasa dulo ng dila ang paghingi ng tawad. Maaayos lang sila kung makikinig si Atsumu at makikipag-usap na si Kiyoomi.

  
  


Kapag hindi na sila mauuwi sa sigawan at awayan.

  
  
  


Kaya naman kahit pasuray-suray ng lakad si Atsumu, kahit nanginginig ang kamay ay sinusian niya ang pinto. Pinihit niya ang seradura at tumambad ang dilim.

  
  
  
  


_ Walang Kiyoomi. Walang bakas nito sa tahanan nila. _

  
  


Lumaglag ang mga bitbit ni Atsumu sa sahig, lumangoy ang utak sa alak at bumuhos ang luha.

Tumama ang tuhod sa sahig.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Doon gumuho ang mundo ni Atsumu. _

  
  
  
  


_ Wala na. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hanggang sa may mga yabag ng paa ang hindi narinig. May nagsara ng naiwang bukas na pinto. _

  
  


_ May bisig na pumulupot sa katawan at natigil ang hikbi. _

  
  
  


"Nandito ako.  _ Atsumu, nandito ako. _ "

  
  
  
  
  


_ Hinga. _

  
  


_ Pahinga. _

  
  
  


_ Hindi na mananahimik pa. _

  
  
  
  
  


-itutuloy… 

  
  



	2. Pauwi na ako sa iyong puso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ipikit ang iyong mga mata,  
> Magpahinga,  
> Maghahanda,  
> Sa panibagong laban  
> Nang magkasama."
> 
> o kung saan binuhos ni Kiyoomi ang lahat, puso at kaluluwa dahil si Atsumu lamang ang tahanan niya. at wala nang iba pa.
> 
> _Hindi na sila mananahimik pa._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 for bottomi worldwide!!! To my one and only Summer here is my promised part 2 and happy ending pows for your special day!!! 
> 
> Rated M: Para sa explicit at sexual content. Always check the tags po for the warnings :) Enjoy the ride. uwu.
> 
> Peep for the minnie mouse omi inspiration of this fic. [LINK](https://twitter.com/zpsak3/status/1314885320656052225)

_ Pagod na si Kiyoomi.  _

_ Pagod na pagod na siyang maghintay at magtiis kung kailan ba maaayos ang gusot nila ni Atsumu. _

_ Sa kabutihang palad ay kinausap siya ni Osamu at inamin nitong hindi tumuloy si Atsumu sa inventory count sa Batangas dahil gusto raw ng nobyo niyang makapag-isip si Kiyoomi tungkol sa kanilang dalawa.  _

_ Hindi niya itatangging nagalit siya hanggang sa naintindihan ni Kiyoomi kung bakit ganoon ang iniisip ni Atsumu sa relasyon nila.  _

_ Sa tuwing sinusubukan nitong kausapin siya tungkol sa unang lalaking nagustuhan ni Kiyoomi ay nagtatalo sila.  _

_ Guilty ba si Kiyoomi? Malabo.  _

  
  


_ Para lang sa kanya ay wala nang halaga ang lahat ng nakaraan ni Kiyoomi. Bata pa siya noon, nangangarap lang sa ideal na ibig sabihin ng pagmamahal.  _

  
  


_ Hanggang sa dumating si Atsumu at naisip niyang wala nang halaga ang nakaraan kung ang kasalukuyan mo ang gusto mo ring maging kasama mo sa hinaharap niya.  _

_ Lumunok si Kiyoomi at humigpit ang kapit sa telepono, "Uuwi ba siya sa a-kinse sa unit? Kumusta ang mahal ko?"  _

_ Narinig niya ang paos na tawa ni Osamu, "Uuwi raw siya kaso sobrang lala ng iniisip ni Kuya. Maghahakot na raw siya ng gamit pagbalik."  _

  
  


_ Bumuga ng hangin si Kiyoomi at napatawa, "Gago kamo siya." _

_ "Ayun, tulog pa rin si Atsu. Araw-araw na lang umiiyak. Ako na 'yung napapagod para sa inyong dalawa pero Sakusa, isang tanong isang sagot lang ha. Mahal mo ba kapatid ko?" _

_ "One hundred percent, Osamu. Mahal na mahal ko." _

_ "Naniniguro lang ako. Tinatarantado ko lang 'to pero alam mong kaya kitang bugbugin kapag umuwi 'tong luhaan." _

_ Tumawa si Kiyoomi habang nakatingin sa kalendaryo. Dalawang araw na lang ay apat na taon na silang nagmamahalan ni Atsumu. _

_ "Kausapin mo siya, ipaalala mong mahal mo kasi baka nakakalimutan niya kaiisip sa insecurities niya. Piliin mo ang kambal ko, mahal ka niyan. Sige na, pakainin ko muna at baka umatungal na naman ng iyak." _

_ Ngumisi si Kiyoomi, nawala ang bigat sa puso niya, "Alagaan mo muna siya. Ako na bahala sa mga susunod na araw. Sa 14, magkikita kami ni Toshi kasama si Tendou na fiancé niya. Sinasabi ko lang bago magsumbong si Atsumu sa 'yo." _

  
  


_ Saglit pa silang nag-usap ni Osamu bago binaba ang tawag. Namumula si Kiyoomi habang hawak ang kulay rosas na oversized shirt at isang minnie mouse headband na binili nila ni Rintarou noong isang araw. _

_ "Tangina." Bulong ni Kiyoomi sa hangin. Pinilig niya ang ulo dahil sa kabaliwan niya kaiisip paano makababawi kay Atsumu. _

_ Kung dadaanin niya muna iyon sa aspetong pang-kama ay hindi siya puwedeng sisihin ng mga tao. Sa kanila ni Atsumu, mas magaling itong makipag-usap pero mukhang pareho na silang naging closed off ni Atsumu ngayon. _

  
  


_ Kaya si Kiyoomi naman ang titibag sa lahat ng pader. Si Kiyoomi naman ang ang mag-aalay ng puso at buong kaluluwa sa lalaking mahal niya. _

  
  


_ Ipapakitang ito lang ang pipiliin niya sampu ng lahat ng taong dadating sa buhay nila. _

  
  


_ Dahil handa si Kiyoomi na ipikit ang mga mata at yakapin ng buong-buo ang pagmamahalan nila. _

  
  
  
  
  


"Thank you for having me, Toshi at Tori. Next time kapag maayos na, kami naman mag-invite sa inyo."

Kinalag ni Kiyoomi ang seat belt habang nasa passenger seat ng sasakyan ng kaibigan niya. Nabasa niya ang mensahe na mukhang nasa unit na nila si Atsumu. 

"Dapat sa susunod, ikakasal na rin kayo. I'd love to meet the person na nakapagtali sa iyo, Kiyo."

Kiyoomi smiled fondly, "Masarap magluto 'yon. Sige ipapaalam ko kay Tsumu later."

In-unlock ni Wakatoshi ang kotse at ngitian siya ni Satori, "Please send him our greetings too. Happy Anniversary sa inyo, Kiyoomi."

Nagpasalamat siya sa dalawa habang bitbit ang wine at mga tsokolate na pasalubong sa kanila ni Atsumu.

  
  


Mabigat ang hakbang ni Kiyoomi papasok ng gusali, papasok ng elevator at tila unti-unting sumisikip ang puso hanggang sa makaabot sa palapag ng unit nila.

Bawat galaw ng paa ay eksakto sa kabog ng dibdib, at nang matanaw niyang nakaawang ang pinto ay inisang takbo iyon ni Kiyoomi. Naabutan niyang nakasalampak si Atsumu sa sahig. Pinaiyak na naman ito ni Kiyoomi.

Pinigilan niyang humikbi habang naririnig ang maliliit nitong sigok kaya yinakap niya ito nang buong higpit.

Hindi na katulad ng mga gabing kailangan nilang mangapa at magtago sa damdamin ng isa't isa. Yinakap niya ito, umaasang bawat basag at pagod na parte ng puso ay muling maibalik at mabuo. 

  
  


Yinakap dahil hindi kaya ni Kiyoomi na malayo pa rin. Ang init ng bisig ay tila katumbas ng piping paghingi ng tawad. At ang pagtigil ng pag-iyak ay tila panalangin sa pangalawang pagkakataon ng pag-iibigan nilang dalawa ni Atsumu.

Siniksik niya ang mukha sa leeg nito at nadamang tumulo rin ang luha niya. Nalanghap niya ang bango nito kasama ang nakadikit na alak sa balat.

  
  


"Nandito ako.  _ Atsumu, nandito ako. _ "

  
  


_ Tahan. _

  
  


_ Tahan na, mahal. _

  
  
  


Umikot si Atsumu, basang-basa ang pisngi habang mapula ang matang titig na titig sa kanya.

"Omi?"

"Nandito ako, Tsumu. Hindi kita iiwan. Nasaktan ko na naman ba ikaw, mahal?"

Nalukot ang mukha ni Atsumu bago ito suminok at nagmadaling hinila siya patayo. Muntik na silang tumumba ngunit lumaglag si Atsumu sa kandungan niya at sinalo sila ng paborito nilang sofa.

_ "Kiyoomi."  _ Nakangusong tawag ni Atsumu kaya sinuklay ni Kiyoomi ang pawisang buhok nito.

"Po? Lasing ka ba? Nag-inom ka na naman. Nasasaktan ka na ba dahil sa akin? I'm sorry po, Atsu."

Nanghaba ang labi nito kaya humalik doon si Kiyoomi.

"Nakainom lang pero baka lasing ako kasi nandito ka. Saan ka nanggaling? Iiwan mo ba ako? Iiwan mo na ba talaga ako? Pupunta ka na kay Wakatoshi?"

Suminok-sinok pa ito at halos madurog ang puso ni Kiyoomi. Hindi niya alam kung para ba sa pagmamahal o sa katotohanan na ang daming oras na nasayang dahil lang sa 'di pagkakaunawaan nilang dalawa.

"Magpapakasal na si Toshi. Kasama namin ang boyfriend niya kanina. Gusto ka nilang makilala kaso sabi ko medyo may problema tayo. Atsumu, I'm sorry. Susubukan kong maging open pa sa iyo. Kaya lang naman iniiwasan ko na banggitin ang best friend ko kasi wala naman siyang halaga sa relasyon natin."

Hinawakan niya nang mahigpit ang baywang ni Atsumu at matamang tumitig sa mata ng lalaki, "Hindi ko siya iniisip kasi Tsumu, ano bang saysay ng first love kung lahat ng una, kinuha mo sa akin. Nasa iyo na lahat ng nasa akin. Hindi mo kailangang magduda kasi ikaw lang.  _ You're it for me, Atsumu. Lasing ka man o hindi, araw-araw kong sasabihin 'yan sa 'yo. _ Mahal kita."

Bumuhos ang luha nilang dalawa. Nakita ni Kiyoomi ang pag-agos ng iba't ibang emosyon sa mata ni Atsumu na panay ang tango sa kanya.

"Hindi mo maaalis sa akin 'yung takot dahil first love mo 'yun. Omi ko," Pakantang tawag ni Atsumu sa kanya, "Anong laban ko sa kanya? Ako lang naman 'to."

Kinukop niya ang pisngi ni Atsumu at tumikim sa labi nito, marahan at malambing. Lasa niya sa bawat buhol ng mga dila nila ang serbesa at nalasing si Kiyoomi sa pag-ibig. Paulit-ulit niyang pinatakan ng magaang halik ang labi patungo sa buong mukha ni Atsumu. Pinagdaiti ang pawisang noo at halos maduling si Kiyoomi habang nakatitig sa ginintuang mata ni Atsumu.

"Shh. Hindi ka basta  _ lang _ . Ikaw 'yung mahal ko. May laban ka sa lahat kasi ikaw lang ang laman nito."

Dinala niya ang kamay ni Atsumu patungo sa dibdib niyang malakas ang pintig. Dinama nito iyon at pumikit, wari bang ninamnam ang pagkakataong ito.

"Pasensya ka na, Tsumu. Sa lahat ng bagay na hindi ko nakita na magiging malaking problema natin. Tulungan mo ako, okay? Tulungan mo ako kung paano kita mamahalin nang mas maayos," Lumunok si Kiyoomi para tanggalin ang bara sa lalamunan niya, "Ayaw kong maging malungkot ka lang sa akin."

"Masaya ako, Omi. Masaya ako kasi alam ko nang ako lang. Ako lang, 'di ba? Kasi ikaw lang ang mahal ko. Hindi madali pero we'll grow together, ano. 'Yun lang ang gusto ko at pasensya ka na kung natakot ako, kung iniwan kita nangangapa sa atin."

  
  


Mabilis na tumango si Kiyoomi at halos mapilas na ang labi sa pagkakangiti. Alam naman niyang minsan mahirap mahalin ang isang tao, may pagkakataong mahirap pakisamahan ang sariling damdamin. Ngunit ngayon ay sigurado na siyang hindi sila bibitaw ni Atsumu.

  
  


Mabubuhay ang damdaming inaalagaan, dinidiligan ng pag-aaruga at pagmamahal sa puso. At palagi nang iingatan.

  
  


_ "Atsu, palagi. Ikaw lang ang lagi't lagi ko." _

  
  
  


~

  
  


Knocked out si Atsumu pagkatapos nitong makipagkulitan habang pinunasan at binihisan niya ito. Nakaawang pa ang labi nito kaya magaang humalik si Kiyoomi sa noo nito. 

Pinatay na ni Kiyoomi ang ilaw bago maingat na humiga sa ibabaw ni Atsumu. May sakit pa rin sa kailaliman ng puso ngunit alam niyang pagkagising bukas ay wala nang mawawala.

Naubos na ang agam-agam para sa bagong simula.

_ "Happy anniversary, Tsumu." _

  
  
  
  


Maagang bumangon si Kiyoomi at naligo pagkatapos niyang magluto ng almusal. Tinitigan niya ang sarili sa salamin sa banyo habang suot ang nirekomenda ni Rintarou kung paano raw  _ sasaya _ ang anniversary nila ni Atsumu.

Pulang-pula ang pisngi ni Kiyoomi habang suot ang isang malawak na T-Shirt na kulay rosas pati na ang white and pink stripes na high knee socks at isang maliit na minnie mouse headband.

  
  


Nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi ang isang linggong pagtitiis na bumuhos sa katawan niya. Dama niya ang pagkahiya ngunit lumabas siya sa banyo sa kuwarto nila. Doon niya nakiyang gising na si Atsumu at nagkukusot ng buhok.

Mukhang nakaligo na rin ang isang 'to at lahat ng lakas ng loob ni Kiyoomi ay umurong habang mainit ang titig ni Atsumu sa kanya

  
  


Lumunok ito pagkakita sa kanya, taas-baba ang mata sa mahahabang binti ni Kiyoomi. Pinipilit niyang ibaba ang damit na nasa kalahati ng hita niya.

  
  


_ "Huwag." _ Bulong ni Atsumu ngunit sapat na iyon para umalingawngaw sa buong kuwarto. Mukhang habol nila ang mga hininga habang tumatagos ang mata ni Atsumu sa kanya,  _ "Huwag kang gagalaw. Putangina, Kiyoomi." _

Paos na tumawa si Kiyoomi at sa isang iglap ay nasa harap niya si Atsumu. Nakatapal ang labi sa isa't isa, hinapit siya at init na init na agad ang pakiramdam nila.

May bumundol na umbok sa hita ni Kiyoomi at halos mapaiyak na nang bawiin ni Atsumu ang labi sa kanya.

Pulang-pula ang leeg pababa sa dibdib ng hubad na itaas ni Atsumu at nakaawang ang labi ni Kiyoomi habang pinapasadahan ni Atsumu ng daliri ang bibig niya.

Ang isang bisig ay nakasalo sa pang-upo ni Kiyoomi at pumipisil doon nang paulit-ulit.

  
  


_ "Putangina,"  _ Hingal ni Atsumu,  _ "Ang ganda mo, tangina. Panaginip ka ba, Kiyoomi?" _

Umungol si Kiyoomi at tumawa bago dahan-dahang tinulak pahiga si Atsumu sa kama, "Happy Anniversary, mahal ko."

Kasabay niyon ay naupo siya sa kandungan ni Atsumu. Liniyad ang leeg habang nagpipiyesta ang labi nito sa leeg niya. Maingay ang tunog ng halik ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi.

Ngunit ngayon ay gusto lang niyang ibigay ang liwanag rito. Gamitin nang paulit-ulit, ibigay ang saya at sarap maging pati ang ligaya na si Atsumu lamang ang makapupuno sa kalooban ni Kiyoomi.

Hubad si Kiyoomi maliban sa medyas at T-Shirt na suot niya kaya idinikit niya ang sarili sa bukol na nakatambad sa boxers ni Atsumu. Sumiksik siya at ikiniskis ang sa kanilang dalawa.

Bukas ang labi ni Kiyoomi sa isang tahimik na daing habang si Atsumu ay panay ang likot ng kamay panay ang murang nanggagaling sa bibig ng lalaki.

  
  


Tinanggal niya ang mga saplot hanggang sa damhin ng malamig na kamay ni Kiyoomi ang buong katawan ni Atsumu. Naglakbay ang labi mula sa mukha, pababa sa tainga, sa leeg, sa dibdib. Tumutungo ang ruta ng bibig sa mga binti at hita hanggang sa lunukin ni Kiyoomi lahat ng kay Atsumu.

Tinikman bawat sulok ng katawan, walang parteng iniwan na hindi minahal o hinaplos. Buong katawan ay pinuno ng atensyon, bawat marka ay tinutumbasan ng mga daing. Bawat sipsip at tikim ay gusto ni Kiyoomi na walang ibang mahalaga kundi  _ si Atsumu lang. _

_ Si Atsumu lang. Palagi. Ang uulit-ulitin. Sasambahin araw-araw, mananalangin sa pagitan ng binti't hita nito. _

_ Uupo si Kiyoomi sa trono dahil ito lang ang pag-aalayan niya ng buong sarili at buong kaluluwa. _

_ Kay Atsumu lamang. _

  
  


Lumundo ang kama, halos punitin ni Atsumu ang damit ni Kiyoomi habang taas-baba siya sa kandungan nito. Binubulungan ng mga masisidhing bagay.

  
  
  


_ Sarap. _

  
  


Bawat talbog, hila at tulak, sinasalubong ang mga galaw ng sayaw upang makarating sila sa rurok.

_ "Ang ganda-ganda mo, putangina, Kiyoomi. Mahal na mahal mo ako? Para sa akin 'to?"  _ Sinampal ni Atsumu ang pang-upo niya habang mabilis ang usad nila patungo sa langit na ninanais at inaasam.

Umagos ang luha ni Kiyoomi at agad-agad na tumango rito,  _ "A-Atsu. Oo–hnngg! Ah—" _

Sunud-sunod na halinghing ang lumabas sa bibig ni Kiyoomi nang pisilin nito ang balakang niya at kusang iniangat ni Atsumu ang baywang para salubungin ang paggiling niya sa kandungan nito.

_ "Akin lang? Akin ka lang? 'Di ba? Hmm? Diinan ko pa, mahal ko? Pagod ka na?" _

Namungay ang mata ni Kiyoomi at gumuho ang depensa niya nang iikot siya ni Atsumu at ihiga sa kama habang konektado pa ang mga katawan nila. 

_ "Atsumu. Atsumu! Fuck—Ah!"  _ Sirit ni Kiyoomi sa pagdiin ni Atsumu sa loob niya. 

Bulong nito ay ang langit na inaasam niya. Dumako ang kamay ni Atsumu sa tigas niya at pinadulas iyon kasabay ang bawat ugoy nito sa katawan nila.

Tanging langitngit ng kama, mga mabibigat na paghinga at mga ungol ang pumuno sa kuwarto.

  
  


_ Mahal. _

_ Mahal kita. _

_ Ang ganda mo. _

_ Mahal kita, Kiyoomi. _

_ Happy Anniversary. _

  
  
  


Hanggang naputol ang pisi ng pasensya, sumabog ang liwanag sa nakapikit na mga mata. Naghalo ang buga ng hinga sa mga bibig, kumonekta ang uhaw na labi sa mga putol-putol na halik.

Bumaon ang likod sa kuko at sumiksik ang mukha sa pawisang likuran habang tinatanggap ng katawan ni Kiyoomi ang buong init ni Atsumu sa loob niya kasabay nang pag-abot niya sa rurok ng kaligayahan.

  
  


_ "You're it for me, Atsumu," _ Hikbi ni Kiyoomi, _ "M-Mahal na mahal na kita." _

  
  
  


Suminghap at lalong dumiin, dama niya ang buong pagmamahal nito sa kanya. Narinig ang hikbi kahalo ang ungol.

_ "Kiyoomi, mahal kita." _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Nakauwi na.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sabay na ulit silang kumain ng almusal pagkatapos maglinis at maligo. Panay ang tukso ni Atsumu sa kanya tungkol sa sexy outfit niya at hiyang-hiya pa rin siya sa pinaggagawa niya rito.

  
  


Nakakalong si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu habang sinusubuan siya nito ng almusal. Halos ayaw na nilang maghiwalay. Puno ng lambing ang umaga, maya't maya ang halik sa hapag-kainan na para bang bagong kasal.

  
  


Nag-usap sila muli at alam ni Kiyoomi na lahat ng takot at agam-agam ay nawala na.

Hinawakan ni Kiyoomi ang kamay ni Atsumu at humalik sa mga daliri nito.

"Mahal kita, Atsumu."

Ngumiti ito sa kanya, "Lagi't lagi rin, Omi ko. Mahal kita."

  
  
  
  


_Dahil tapos na ang gulo, payapa na ang kanilang mga puso._

_ Sigurado na si Kiyoomi, mamayang gabi ay lalagyan na niya ng singsing ang daliri ni Atsumu. _

_ Ito na ang pinakamasayang anibersaryo sa buhay nila. _

  
  
  
  
  


_ Pauwi na ako sa iyong puso _

_ Tahan na, tahan na _

_ Dito sa 'king yakap _

_ May tahanan ka. _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hanggang dito na lang na ba? stay tuned sa jugjugan on the 20th charot!!! cc me or come shout at me twt @_kenmeow


End file.
